Ice Troll Tribes (compendium)
Ice Troll Tribes is a short essay included as part of the Troll Compendium (via a link named "Ice Troll Tribes") on the old official site that describes several tribes of Ice trolls. It is reproduced here, in case the archive of the page disappears. Ice Troll Tribes Historians and physicians generally classify trolls into four categories: forest trolls, jungle trolls, ice trolls, and sand trolls. Below you can learn more about the various groups of ice trolls: the Drakkari tribe, the Frostmane tribe, and the Winterax tribe. Drakkari Tribe Where: Northrend (primarily in Zul'Drak) Category: Ice trolls Leader: Unknown Background: The Drakkari tribe is one of a few small tribes that were driven out of civilized lands long ago for their extremely violent and cruel behavior. These barbarous trolls settled far in the north of ancient Kalimdor, adapted to their snowy environment, and formed the nation of Zul'Drak. After the Sundering, the Drakkari tribe continued to live in what had become the bitterly cold continent of Northrend. To this day, the ruins of the Drakkari civilization are scattered throughout the eastern side of Northrend. Like Zandalari trolls, the Drakkari average eight feet in height: significantly larger than all other documented trolls. There the resemblance ends. Unlike the peaceful Zandalar tribe, Drakkari trolls are a ruthless and savage people who delight in battle and have no interest in the pursuit of knowledge. Hunting is also a popular pastime for Drakkari trolls because raw meat is the primary staple of their diet. Regardless of its combat skills, the Drakkari tribe respects the might of the Lich King and does its best to avoid the growing forces of the Scourge. Even so, the Lich King has raised a number of ice trolls into undeath and forced them to serve him. The Scourge has also recently taken possession of Drak'Tharon Keep, an ancient Drakkari citadel. War between the Scourge and the Drakkari may be inevitable, and the outcome would surely be disastrous for the trolls. Frostmane Tribe Where: Dun Morogh Category: Ice trolls Leader: Great Father Arctikus Background: The Frostmane tribe was once part of the nation of Zul'Drak. After the Sundering, the Drakkari tribe continued to live in what had become the bitterly cold continent of Northrend. The Frostmane and Winterax tribes, however, later settled in the Eastern Kingdoms. Due to the ice trolls' unrelenting hostility toward outsiders, historians have yet to learn how these two tribes were separated from the Drakkari and came to live so far from the ancient site of Zul'Drak. Like the Winterax trolls, Frostmanes do not share the unusually large size of their Drakkari brethren. Even so, the Frostmane trolls have been launching increasingly frequent and aggressive attacks against the dwarves living in Dun Morogh. The dwarves currently consider the Frostmane tribe little more than a nuisance, and have not made a concerted effort to vanquish them. Winterax Tribe Where: Unknown Category: Ice trolls Leader: Korrak the Bloodrager Background: The Winterax tribe was once part of the nation of Zul'Drak. After the Sundering, the Drakkari tribe continued to live in what had become the bitterly cold continent of Northrend. The Winterax and Frostmane tribes, however, later settled in the Eastern Kingdoms. Due to the ice trolls' unrelenting hostility toward outsiders, historians have yet to learn how these two tribes were separated from the Drakkari and came to live so far from the ancient site of Zul'Drak. Like the Frostmane trolls, Winterax do not share the unusually large size of their Drakkari brethren. Even so, up until recently the Winterax trolls aggressively defended their territory in Alterac Valley from a number of foes--most notably the dwarves of the Stormpike Guard and the orcs who once belonged to the Frostwolf clan. Then one day Korrak and his people simply disappeared, along with most of their belongings and supplies. The mystified orcs and dwarves concluded that the trolls had at last given up their home, which, after all, had devolved into little more than a bloody battlefield, and left in search of greener pastures. See also * Ice Trolls (compendium) * Race origins External links